Little Flower
by cresselia8themoon
Summary: Once upon a time, a king loved his little flower. Sometimes love makes you commit the most horrible crimes of all. A poem about AZ, Floette, and the Kalos War.


Once upon a time, there lived a great king

Beloved by the subjects he ruled

A wise mind and a loving heart he possessed

And so life flourished under him.

His friend was not one born of nobility

She nurtured the flowers and trees

Among the commoners she flew

Giving a beautiful harvest to all.

Though from different species they came

They did not care at all

Joy came in time spent together

Not master and servant but friends.

But alas, the golden age ends.

Trouble brews from afar.

Another kingdom shall soon invade,

And kill all who oppose.

Wise men can be the most foolish of all,

Loving hearts can be lost in the dark.

The king ordered his people to take up arms,

Thus the resistance begun.

Charizard's flames roar through the skies,

Tyranitar's rage destroys great mountains,

Tauros break and strain under the yoke,

The soldiers marched on.

She desires to help,

To the king she pleads.

This was not the person she once knew,

And the darkness came forth from his heart.

"You are confined to the palace walls,

My servants will attend to your needs,"

Yet he hesitates and whispers

"I can't lose you."

Late that night she stows away

Into a royal messenger's bag.

To the front lines she planned to go,

And ask for fighting to cease.

The great armies clashed.

Catapults loaded with large stones,

Swords and shields clanged.

War cries sounded through the land.

Flying Pokemon fell from the sky.

Mountains were torn and hurled.

Pokemon fought to the death,

Joining the soldiers in eternal slumber.

The messenger arrived,

Reinforcements shall soon come

He assured.

Taking no notice of the stowaway.

The generals pleased,

Their morale restored.

Men fought with more vigor than before.

Filled with the desire to overcome the enemy.

To the injured she was drawn,

Asking them to help her make peace.

In return she drew on nature's beauty,

To heal and bring back their hope.

But the men took no heed of her pleas,

And jumped to battle once more.

A vicious cycle was born

Still she hoped for the sun to arise.

Growing bold she ventured into the fray,

Healing wherever she could

Until a soldier pinned her down

And ripped her flower in two.

Her small body bruised,

She looked up in fear

Yet the helmet concealed his face

Wicked scars covered his limbs.

Blood gushed from a wounded leg,

The little flower summoned her strength

And wished the injury healed.

Reaching up she offered her hand.

The soldier then took her in his palm,

Taking off his helmet

His eyes glistened with tears

While the battle around them raged on.

"I do not know who is friend or foe

I am not sure if I am doing the right thing.

But in this cruel world it's kill or be killed

Yet I want to understand the beauty you see."

His hand closed around her

A finger found its way to her throat

Her head lolled to the side

And the little flower was no more.

"I can't bear to see you suffer anymore,

I did nothing to deserve your kindness

You wish for something we cannot have

Love has no place in this war."

No winner had emerged

As the years passed

But the king's mind lingered on his friend

One day she shall return to him.

A tiny box was brought into the palace

The king opened it with trembling hands

The little flower had returned

Finding peace in death.

Rage and sorrow overtook his heart

He could not forgive the world who had taken his dear friend.

Servants could not console him

Wealth did not offer solace.

If the world took his only happiness,

Then he will fight to get it back.

His obsession drove him.

He scorned human contact.

His army suffered without the guidance of their king.

He cared no longer about winning.

Only the little flower mattered in the end.

A life for a life.

He built a machine to restore what had had been lost

His heart was lost in envy

Everyone had a cherished companion.

Except the one who had everything and nothing.

He mused, a man who foolish enough to play a god

Deserves nothing

Yet the gods choose to forgive

A sin committed out of love.

Willing to become a monster

To defy a fate undeserved

Longing to sit in a meadow surrounded by flowers

He fired the ultimate weapon.

With many lives taken,

The land was ravaged.

Empty shells lay on the ground

Young and old, people and Pokemon were dead.

The war over,

At a terrible cost.

A bringer of destruction he became,

And given immortality.

The little flower resurrected,

She could not bear to see

The darkness that consumed her dear friend.

He reaches out for her.

She recoils, repulsed from the darkness,

Horrified she realizes

Countless lives had been taken

To restore hers and give her eternal life.

She cannot stay with one

Who has performed a horrible act

Out of selfishness

And who neglected to guide them through dark times.

As one last gift to her beloved friend

She wills the ground to grow

Red flowers spring from the parched earth

She plucks one.

The wind picks up

And she is carried away.

The foolish man reaches for her

But she is gone.

Cursed to wander for eternity

Stripped of his title

Of his kingdom

Of his friend.

He feels remorse

With no reprieve

He searches

Without success.

If one day he can be freed from the darkness,

She'll return.

And they'll sit among the flowers in a sunny meadow

For eternity.


End file.
